villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Deucalion
Deucalion is the secondary antagonist turned anti-hero of Season 3A of Teen Wolf. He is the blind leader of The Alpha Pack, and refers to himself as the "Alpha of Alphas". In spite of his blindness, he refers to himself as a man of vision. He is portrayed by Gideon Emery. Character History Backstory He was once an Alpha werewolf who had a vison of peace between werewolves and hunters. He was warned not to follow through his plan by Talia Hale, a well respected Alpha. Irregardless, he and his pack met with a group of hunters, led by Gerard Argent. Several other hunters also believed peace was possible and for this Gerard led the pack and the hunters into a death trap. Gerard kills off Deucalion's pack and his own henchmen. Gerard only wounds Deucalion and tells him that he was short sighted, and that he will be blamed for the deaths. To further hurt Deucalion, he stick two flashbang arrows in his eyes, blinding the werewolf. Deucalion lived, but because of his blindness, his Beta, Marco, saw him unfit to be an Alpha and tried to kill him. Deucalion, manages to kill Marco and realizes he can take power from killing his Beta's and with a new cynical look on the world, he killed off his own pack. Soon after he formed the Alpha pack, with Ennis, Kali, and twins Ethan and Adien, of whom he got to kill off their packs. Reign in Beacon Hills He learned of the Alpha, Derek Hale, Talia's son, in Beacon Hills and made his way to the town with the Alpha Pack. Shortly after arriving, they abduct Boyd and Erica, two of Derek's Beta's, and they also held Derek's long lost sister Cora hostage. During their time in captivity, Erica is killed by Kali. Eventually, series protagonist, Scott McCall and Derek team up and manage to rescue Boyd and Cora, discovering Erica's body. It's later revealed Deucalion isn't really after Derek, but Scott. It turns out Scott is the rarest of werewolves, a "true Alpha", a werewolf who's Alpha powers are unlocked through character and willpower, not conquest and murder like most Alpha's. Deucalion wants Scott to join his pack for his True Alpha powers, even though it's clear Decualion will kill to absorb his packs powers, and shown with Ennis. As it turns out, a supernatural serial killer, known as the Darach, is killing people in Beacon Hills, Deucalion takes interest, and searches for the Darach as well. It turns out the Darach is Julia Barccari, who was living under the name Jennifer Blake. Julia is Kali's emissary, who was left for dead in Deucalion's conquest of the Alpha's former packs. When Julia abducts Scott's mother, his best friends father, and girlfriends father, Deucalion forces Scott to join him offering to find the parents. In the mid season finale, Deucalion and Scott confront Julia in her hideout, along with Derek. Deucalion shifts into a demonic looking werewolf form and easily overpowers Derek. Julia beats Deucalion to a pulp and restores his eyesight. Deucalion tries to force Scott to kill Julia, and Julia protects herself with a mountain ash circle, which Scott eventually overpowers, becoming an Alpha at last. Astonished, the distracted Julia's throat is slashed by Deucalion. Scott and Derek leave after, they tell Deucalion that they will let him live if he redeems himself, if not, then even with his new eyesight, he won't see them coming. After the Alpha Pack Deucalion later hired Breaden to rescue Derek from a family of Mexican hunters. After being tracked down by Theo and his chimera pack, Deucalion reveals to Theo while making a deal with him that his restored sight was only temporary and is willing to give info on The Beast of Gevaudan in exchange for Scott's eyes. Later, Deucalion is being watched by Hayden while her pack are at Eichen House trying to bust outLydia Martin. In exchange for his freedom, He warns Hayden that Theo cannot attach the Garuda Talons he received from the Desert Wolf because they were made by the Dread Doctors for a specific person or else they will kill Theo. Hayden is clutching the jar of Garuda Talons, pondering about what Deucalion had told her. Deucalion, who has still not been freed, asks her if she is starting to wonder where her loyalties lie and if she is starting to understand her role of why Theo would leave her to guard him when she is a lot stronger than Josh or Corey to help with Eichen House. Hayden replies its because she is a liability when it comes to Liam. Deucalion encourages her to leave and help, claiming that no one has to know. Hayden retorts that he would know but Deucalion assures her he is no friend of Theo and that if she wants to help Liam, she should worry less about being a liability and more about her ability to lie. Later, Hayden checks her phone and receives a text from Mason. Deucalion, having sensed that she has had 5 texts in two minutes, tells her to go and that he obviously won't be going anywhere. Hayden, annoyed by his manipulation tells him to shut up, yet Deucalion promises her that they might become friends as they have more in common than she realizes. Remembering that Tracy had left enough Kanima venom to paralyze Deucalion for a couple hours in case of emergencies. Hayden finally gives into going to Eichen House and uses it to stun him, but not before Deucalion tells her that she needs to start trusting him. When Hayden and Theo finally return from Eichen House, Deucalion comments about the little dissension in the pack and how perfectly healthy it is, since Theo is mad at Hayden for using the venom since it was meant for emergencies. He also asks Theo if he found what he was looking for. Theo informs him no, but he found something better. A Mask similar to what the Dread Doctors wear, that belonged to Dr Valack, that could help answer the question: who is The Beast? Theo tries to convince Josh to use the Dread Doctors' mask they took from Eichen House to find the identity of the Beast. However, Josh is reticent, even after Deucalion explains that only he, with his electrical power, can use the mask. He explains that the Surgeon had created the mask to channel electromagnetic frequencies, and that it was one of the sources of the Dread Doctors' power, such as their ability to track the frequencies of supernatural creatures. However, Josh refuses to wear it. Tracy turns to the Garuda talons but Deucalion tells them what he had told Hayden: that they only worked for the one for whom they were created. His comment about Hayden's desertion leads Tracy to try and paralyze him, but Deucalion then reveals that he wasn't incapacitated by the wolfsbane and that he had let the Chimeras take him. He then reveals, by breaking Theo's forearm, that the only way to steal a creature's power is to take its pain until there is nothing left to take, leaving only the spark of power which must also be taken. Theo then tests this by taking Josh's power, killing him. Deucalion appears to Theo right after Theo steals Tracy's power by killing her. When Sebastian Valet breaks into their hideout, Deucalion and Theo retreat to the underground sewer system. That is when Theo uses Josh's power of electromagnetism on the Demon Wolf, and Deucalion responds by criticizing Theo how his habit of backstabbing others will one day be his downfall. This later proves true after Theo fails to absorb the Beast's power, when it is revealed that Deucalion was actually working with Scott all along and that he still had his sight. Deucalion then breaks Theo's neck to disable him and he, Scott, and Liam proceed to go after Sebastian. However, Gerard Argent then appears and shoots Deucalion in the back intending on killing the three werewolves and the broken Chimera, but he is stopped by his son Chris. Trivia *Despite being the more prominent threat for most of the season, Jennifer ends up being the true antagonist, as Deucalion ends up working with the heroes against her. Category:Tragic Category:Leader Category:Power Hungry Category:Arrogant Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Male Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Lycanthropes Category:Monsters Category:Horror Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Murderer Category:Monster Master Category:Liars Category:Affably Evil Category:Wrathful Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:TV Show Villains Category:Traitor Category:Teen Wolf Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Mongers Category:Master Orator Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Anti-Villain Category:Crime Lord Category:Betrayed Category:Homicidal Category:Fighters